This invention relates to a compensating arrangement for two aligned, angularly relatively offset, end-to-end positioned wave guides of identical cross section. The compensating arrangement includes a reactance element arranged in the zone of discontinuity between the wave guides for effecting a broad-band compensation for the discontinuity between the offset wave guides.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 957,005, filed Nov. 2nd, 1978 proposes an arrangement as outlined above for coupling an antenna to a directional transmitting system in order to provide that, if needed, the direction of polarization of a transmitted wave can be adjusted. For example, the wave guides may be twisted with respect to one another in such a manner that the transmitted wave is polarized either horizontally or vertically.